pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoffrey G. O'Brien
Geoffrey G. O'Brien (born 1969) is an American poet and academic.Geoffrey G. O'Brien bio, Evi.com. Web, Mar. 30, 2013. Life O'Brien was educated at Harvard University and the University of Iowa. He has taught at Brooklyn College and the Iowa Writers' Workshop, and has been the Distinguished Poet in Residence at St. Mary's College of California and the Holloway Lecturer in the Practice of Poetry at the University of California, Berkeley. He has also taught in the Prison University Project at San Quentin.http://english.berkeley.edu/contact/person_detail.php?person=59 Political protest On November 9th, 2011, O'Brien took part in Occupy Cal, a demonstration on the Berkeley campus in solidarity with the Occupy Wall Street movement. According to reports O'Brien spoke out to a police officer who was hitting a Berkeley student because he would not break his link in a human chain. The police officer hit O'Brien in the ribs, a reaction he would later call "brutal." "Poet Geoffrey O’Brien joins the Occupy Berkeley protest fray" Writing Rain Taxi: "If O'Brien's poems have a sameness of diction and rhythm that verges on monotonous and impersonal, it's the same sameness of heartbeat and breath, prayer and meditation. It's a poetry that asks for patient attention, and gives back all the void's abundance." [http://www.raintaxi.com/online/2002summer/obrien.shtml "A review of The Guns and Flags Project", Rain Taxi] Publications Poetry * The Guns and Flags Project. University of California Press, 2002. * 2A (with Jeff Clark). Ypsilanti, MI: Quemadura / Milwaukee, WI: Woodland Pattern, 2006. * Green and Gray. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 2007. * Hesiod(chapbook). Song Cave, 2010. * Poem with No Good Lines (chapbook). South Bend, IN, & Brooklyn, NY: Hand Held Editions, 2010. * Metropole. University of California Press, 2011. * People on Sunday. Seattle, WA: Wave Books, 2013. * Three Poets (by John Ashbery, Timothy Donnelly, & Geoffrey G. O'Brien). Berkeley, CA: Minus A Press, 2013. *''Experience in Groups''. Seattle:, WA: Wave Books, 2018. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = Geoffrey G O'Brien, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 17, 2018. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * "Poem Beginning to End" at Boston Review, September/October 2009 * "From Honey to Ashes" * "Logic of Confession" at No: a journal of the arts. * [http://www.theoffendingadam.com/2010/06/28/from-metropole/ "from Metropole"] The Offending Adam, Issue 22 *Two poems in The Paris Review *Geoffrey G. O'Brien profile & 7 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Geoffrey G. O'Brien b. 1969 at the Poetry Foundation ;Prose *"'Next Year's Words': T.S. Eliot's 'Tradition and the Individual Talent'" * "Keeping Company," an essay which explores the work of poet Michael Palmer ;Audio / video *Poem Present: Geoffrey O'Brien reading his work, WBEZ *Geoffrey G. O'Brien at YouTube ;Books * O'Brien's books at University of California Press. *Geoffrey G. O'Brien at Amazon.com ;About *Geoffrey G. O'Brien at the University of California, Berkeley * Adam J. Fitxgerald interviews Geoffrey G. O'Brien, L.A. Review of Books, ''2011 *Desperate Leisure: Ten questions with Geoffrey G. O'Brien interview at ''The American Reader, 2012. Category:American poets Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Living people Category:Saint Mary's College of California Category:University of California, Berkeley faculty Category:Roberta C. Holloway Lecturer in the Practice of Poetry Category:University of Iowa alumni Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets